mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Unicorn
Unicorns are among the most mysterious and alusive creatures in existence with traditions and practices that still confuses most all who witness them. During the warmer summer months during nights of the full moon, Unicorns have been known to shed their equine forms and take the shape of beautiful elven females with pale skin, flowing white hair but still retaining their single horn and long lion like tail. On such nights it is possible to entice the attention of one, being more driven by instinct than rational thought and if successful conception occurs, gives birth to a Half-Unicorn. Parentage Unicorn + Elf, Centaur or Satyr Successfull Conception Rate 1/10 Frequency Rare Personality/Behavior Regardless of Fae parentage, all Half-Unicorns carry with them a gentle and soft spoken nature, always looking for the good in all things and indulging in the beauty of the natural world, spending long hours dreamily listening to the sounds of running water or the way leaves cast shadows upon the forest floor. They also however tend to be quite naiive and too trusting of others, being born with so much genuine good within their hearts that they can barely acknowledge the existence of those who would do them wrong. Description/Biology Most all known Half-Unicorns are born from a non-Unicorn mother, as a Unicorn who gives birth to the half breed is often confused and frightened by their unnatural appearance and have a tendency to abandon them to the elements. *'Elf Born:' "Alicorns" resemble slender and elongated elves which are usually quite awkward and clumsy in their youth but blossom into a true vision of beauty by the time they reach adulthood. Alicorns have either platinum white or golden hair, longer than normal ears, and short horn, usually only a few inches in length in the middle of their foreheads. *'Centaur Born:' "Unitaurs" are more frequent than the other half-breeds as it is not completely unheard of for a Centaur to win the favor of a Unicorn still in their equine shape. From the waist up they very much resemble Alicorns save for a longer horn and from the waist down a slender and graceful unicorn body colored with either platinum white or gold fur. *'Satyr Born: '"Unityr's" (oo-nah-ter) resemble tall, slender Saytr's with a single horn in their foreheads the lower quarters with two horse legs and a long Unicorn tail in the colors of platinum white or gold. Climate/Terrain Temperate Territories Any of their fae parentage Society No true "society" of Half-Unicorns exists to date Species Relations In most of their respective Fae-born societies, Half-Unicorns are usually awkward yet fascinating to others, equal parts beautiful and unsual to behold. *'Alicorns:' Among other elves, Alicorns are usually regarded with strange looks in their youth, being very awkward and gangily in appearance, making it easy to assume that their the victim of some kind of sickness or curse. By adulthood however they've fully grown past the "ugly duckling" stage and are visions of true beauty, demanding the attention of all their full blooded brothers and sisters. Their natural ability with healing magic and loving natures always makes them highly regarded among Elves and many take on the roles of Hierophants or Oracles within their society. *'Unitaurs:' All Unitaurs from birth are treated with respect and extra attention by full blooded Centaurs, as a Unitaur among the herd is always seen as a good omen of prosperity and peace. They are educated throughout their lives to take on roles among the Political or Religious orders. *'Unityrs:' Among all Half-Unicorns, Satyr parents have to keep a watchful eye and protective grip on their half-breed children, being among the most beautiful and desirable among a society that emphasizes sexual freedom with little restraint. Due to their far more trusting and naiive natures, they have tendency to be swayed by romantic gestures moreso than other more knowledgeable fae. Unlike their full blooded brethren, Unityr's feel deeply and passionately, finding frivilous casual sex to be a confusing concept and can easily have their heart broken if another simply uses them for sexual reasons rather than true love. Gender Relations/Roles Half-Unicorns take on the same gender relations and roles of most others in their Fae born society but have a certain aura about them that forces most others to be more protective and nurturing to them like that of a newborn baby; vulnerable and fragile to the world around them. Love/Courtship All Half-Unicorns have a deeply rooted belief in true love, rarely entertaining the idea of promiscuity unless perhaps an agreement is made between them and their promised love for the sake of new experiences and sharing their love with others. As such, Alicorns and Unitaurs have an easier time within their respective societies, adopting their Fae parents traditions while Unityr's have a bit more difficult, rarely able to find one who is as interested in monogamy as they are. Usually its only when another Satyr is so enraptured by their mates beauty does such a thing happen at which point the Unityr will dedicate everything they are to their true love. Sex Half-Unicorns are gentle and affectionate lovers, perfering a soft touch and slow process by which true signs of love are shown between mates. They have within them a unique energy that tends to calm their mates and put them into a receptive state in which every caress and touch is magnified a thousand times over. In this way, the Half-Unicorn unknowingly ends up in the dominant role, although their main focus is doing anything they can to please their mate. However, Unicorn blood is non hereditary past a single generation and any resulting children will be a pureblood of the non Half-Unicorn parent, albeit retaining the same genuinely loving and optimistic nature of the other. Birthrights :::Healing: Unicorns have always been said to have the ability to heal others of injury, poison and even the most deadly of disease. Likewise, the horn of the Half-Unicorn when placed against the body of another can be used to heal most minor ailments and physical damage. Favored Class Naturally nonviolent by nature, Half-Unicorns have a natural talent at magic and tend to pursue the arcane arts and become Heirophants, Oracles, Druids or Thaumaturgists, using magic only to benefit others rather than to harm. The more carefree and expressive types may also seek the path of the Troubadour. Combat Half-Unicorns obstain from any form of combat but are invaluable on the battlefield as field medics, advisors and offering boosts of morale for the troops.